deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man Battle Royale
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. ---- Mega Man Battle Royale is a What If Death Battle collaboration between Majora Moon, Raiando, Tonipelimies, Inkriel and Necromercer, it features all of the five Mega Men from the same franchise. ''Description'' All the Mega Man Protagonists from Past and Future come in and clash, may one of them survive. ''Interlude'' Wiz: When a hero isn't around on the world anymore, there will always someone to carry it's legacy as long as they can! Boomstick: Mega Man is a video game legend next to Mario and Sonic. Wiz: There have been many incarnations through the Timeline, like Mega Man, the classic Blue Bomber himself. Boomstick: Mega Man X, the first Reploid. Wiz: MegaMan.EXE, the Badass cyberspace Warrior. Boomstick: Mega Man Volnutt, the Purifier Unit on Elysium. Wiz: And Geo Stelar, the StarForce hero. Boomstick: He's Wiz and Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who will win a Death Battle! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Mega Man's bio) ''Mega Man Charges Up (Tonipelimies)'' Wiz: In 200X, Dr. Light created a pair of robots he called Rock and Roll that were designed to help mankind alongside various other robots called Robot Masters like Guts Man, Cut Man, etc... Boomstick: Are you sure that was the reason? The guy's an old scientist, I'm pretty sure he was just lonely. And this was begun after Proto Man ran away after his creation... Wiz: Actually this happened cause his energy core had a critical problem that would eventually make him stop functioning and Dr. Light planned to repair him. However, since he was created too independent, Proto Man feared the modification would change his character. He refused to have Dr. Light meddle with his systems and fled away to protect his sense of identify. Boomstick: That's like any robot super-hero's origin would feel. Wiz: If Dr. Light was lonely due to this, I'm fairly certain he would've created a woman bot instead of children bots. Boomstick: Unless he was into that kind of thing... (Wiz punches Boomstick, angry at what he should have said.) Wiz: Okay... back on topic. These robots were a huge success, but at the same time, also ticked off Dr. Light's colleague, Dr. Wily. Jealous of his co-worker's success, Dr. Wily plotted against Dr. Light, reprogramming his Robot Masters into weapons and proceeded to use them to take over the world. Boomstick: *rubbing cheek* With no other available means of defence, Rock bravely stepped up and volunteered to go and stop Dr. Wily's nefarious plan. After a little reprogramming courtesy of Dr. Light, Rock became known as one of most popular video game mascots ever, most famous robots, the Blue Bomber himself, Mega Man! Wiz: Mega Man mostly has equipment like his "Mega Buster" arm cannon, but we still need to count his abilities. Like his signature sliding attack, which can be used to go into low spaces, or to get to an area faster. Boomstick: Or his Mega Upper, which is...an Shoryuken-like uppercut. Wiz: He can use Double Mega Buster to make an even more powerful blast. This however can overheat him when used once. He is also resistant to EMP/electromagnetic fields and hacking. He also has a Weapon Copy System, letting him copy Robot Masters' weapons for his own use. Boomstick: Wow, that's a long list. We're limiting them to notable ones below. Wiz: Some of them are Metal Blade (circular saw blades which can be thrown in any direction), Air Shooter (a tornado which is fired in an upward arc), Crash Bomber (a probe-like bomb that after being fired, latches into its target before exploding), Jewel Satellite (where he summons 4 jewels that orbit around him which can be launched as a projectile forward when up), Astro Crush (which he uses to literally conjure a meteor shower to rain down upon surrounding enemies), Super Arm (which he uses to lift two-ton boulders with relative ease and throw them), Flame Sword (which he slashes forward while armed with a fiery sword from his Buster), Time Stopper (which allows him to stop time for an accumulated ten seconds and is able to turn it on & off at will and attack while it is in use), Hard Knuckle (which allows him to fire his own hand for a swift rocket-powered punch), Tornado Hold (where he fires a 4-bladed fan that rapidly spins to produce a tornado which he can use to elevate to higher grounds via it's winds) and Black Hole Bomb (that creates a small black hole that travels out a few meters before expanding to rapidly pull, crash and suck those near it). Boomstick: Wow. Is that a real black hole!? Wiz: ... I think maybe. Mega Man also got the Double Gear ability, with Power Gear he increases his strenght and amps up his Weapons, the Speed Gear makes Mega Man move so fast, the Time slows down, Not to mention a human's (in this case; robot's) best friend, a robot dog called Rush. He can transform into a jet-board and a submarine for Mega Man's use. He even has a large spring hidden in his back, used to make Mega Man bounce into the air. He even turned into a bike which shoots projectiles out of his mouth, a drill mobile, a spacecraft for Mega Man to ride in space. Boomstick: But there's a best point for this. He can turn into an armor and fuse with Mega Man to transform him into Super Mega Man! That's so epic for an anime and a reason why dogs protects us. Wiz: Okay... It simply empowers and invigorates Mega Man and allows him to use boosters on his back to fly into the air and shoots rocket-powered punches instead of his Mega Buster. However, it's too bulky for him to use his Slide and he cannot access Copy Weapons in this form. Also, Mega Man is unexpectedly very strong. He is able to hold up a collapsing ceiling of Wily's fortress for a prolonged period and also matched Guts Man, who can lift over two tons. In fact, he usually always fights and defeats robots who are far stronger than him. Boomstick: He can survive a explosion that destroyed a large temple at point-blank, meteor showers from Astro Man, faced King who bisected Proto Man with a single swing of his axe! He also took hits from Stardroids, and is highly resistant to 7000 and 3000 degree flames & cold at 200 degrees below zero! Wiz: Mega Man is also very fast as he reacted to various characters such as Duo who flew from Jupiter to Earth within seconds and Quick Man who's stated to be faster than light by Elec Man. He can even resist being sucked in by a black hole, react to meteors coming at him through the asteroid belt and avoid the star lasers from the Wily Star. Boomstick: He has defeated this mad scientist multiple times and defeated his killers, Stardroids and their leader Sunstar, who generated an explosion large enough to bust the Wily Star which can obliterate the entire planet! And that's when his fusion reactor self-destructed in a suicide attack! Wiz: However, a robot cannot be without it's weaknesses. For example, Mega Man's copy weapons have certain ammo limits as it depletes if used too often. Boomstick: He is very weak to molecular-leveled spikes and lava, which is hotter than the core of the Earth! Most of his shield weapons are freaking useless if not used for attacks! Wiz: He also cannot harm humans due to laws of robotics, even trying to kill Dr. Wily in Mega Man 7 until he was reminded of that. His Super Adapter would be rendered useless if either he or Rush are too injured or drained before combining. And he is a reluctant fighter too. Boomstick: Who cares about that stupid law!? That doesn't stop this bad-ass arm-cannoned robot from stopping a evil mad scientist from conquering the world! Mega Man: I'll keep on fighting for peace for both humans and robots! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Mega Man's bio and open for Mega Man X's bio) ''Mega Man X Armors Up (Necromercer) ''Wiz: In the year of 20xx Dr. Thomas Light built a Robot by the name of Mega Man...X Boomstick: X is considered to be Dr. Light's Ultimate creation, as he created him to feel, think and act on his own and he has earned his title. However Dr.Light feared that X would soon be a dangerous treat to the world with abilities like these, so he sealed him away in a capsule to test his abilities. Wiz: Decades have passed after X finished the test, then Dr.Cain found the capsule and found out about X. Impressed by his abilities, he made his series of Reploids, however it didn't end uo going well as some Reploids have went Rogue and went up as Mavericks. Boomstick: So a team of Maverick Hunters were created with Sigma being the commander, they were doing their job of well...hunting down Maverick, then came one day where Sigma fought against Zero and Sigma got infected by the Maverick Virus after the battle. Wiz: With Sigma being bad and Zero being good, X has joined the forces of Maverick Hunters to stop Sigma, X's iconic Arm Cannon is called the X-Buster, and it can fire three types of projectiles. Boomstick: First is it's basic lemon like plasma shots, then the larger green shot and then finally a large blue ball of energy that can destroy some of X's most powerful foes with a single shot. Wiz: Like all other Mega Men, X can copy the powers of those he defeats. X got lots of different, elemental Weaponries, with his Fire weapons he got likes of Fire Wave, Speed Burner, Rising Fire and Magma Blade. Boomstick: He can Chill things up with his Shotgun Ice, Frost Tower and Ice Burst. Shock things with up with Electric Spark, Tri-Thunder (Thunder Beam rip-off) and Thunder Dance. Wiz: With Cutter/Ground type Weapons he got Boomerang Cutter, Sonic Slicer, Silk Shot, Cresent Slash, Ground Dash and Metal Anchor, and he can Blow stuff up with Homing Torpedos, Magnet Mine and Green Spinner. Boomstick: With Wind type weapons, he got Storm Tornado, Double Cyclone, Wind Spiral, and there are also Misc. weapons like Soul Body, Yammar Option, Rolling Shield and Crystal, his most powerful weapon type has to be his Space and Time Weapons, with Dark Hold he can stop time for fifty seconds and be able to resist other Time Stop themed weapons. Wiz: And with Squeeze Bomb he create a one huge Black Hole that sucks things up. Boomstick: X wields the Z-Saber, an energy sword which he got when Zero died for the second time. This guy dies as much as a Dragon Ball Character. When X is about to show his true potential, he can also Light Up his fists with Energy to empower his Punches and other physical attacks. Wiz: X weilds many diffrent busters, called the Command Mission Busters, such as his Guard Buster which increases X's defense, Gatling Buster rapid fires 8 inaccurate shots, he also got the Fire, Ice and Electricity Busters which change his Buster to the element he uses and the Area Buster, which is effective against Aerial foes. And finally the Brave Buster deals more damage based on how much damage X has taken. Boomstick: X wears many different Suits of Armor, with many of his Armors Parts have different traits, the Leg Parts change X's Dashing Skills, the Body Parts give X bunch of Giga Attacks, Arm Parts make his X-Buster stronger as well as gaining Charged variations of his weapons and finally his Head Parts give such abilities like crushing walls, tracking places and increase his Weapon Ammo. Wiz: He got such armors like his Force Armor, Falcon Armor, Gaea Armor, Blade Armor and Shadow Armor. Boomstick: The Ultimate Armor is by far X's best armor. It doubles his strength, durability and speed and it gives him infinite ammo for his weapons and it comes with a sweet new attack called the Nova Strike that allows X to tackle at light speed and above with ease as well as being Invunrable while doing that move. Wiz: X can also use the Hadoken and the Shrouken, which belong to Ryu and Ken from Street Fighter and finally, The Mother Elf is by far X's most powerful weapon. It gives X the ability to Control his universe at his will as it grants X the ability to disrupt electronics, manipulate their data and purge viruses permanently, such as the Maverick Virus which was spread all over the earth and that he got rid of it in a second, making it Faster Than Light. Boomstick: X is a one powerful Reploid, he has fought against General who tanked a planet busting explosion with ease. He also absorbed enough Energy to atomically annihilate Japan! But that's not all, X can even regenerate after he's blown Piece by Piece, he's really tough. Wiz: X has killed his Arch-Nemesis Sigma many times, and X when has managed to harness the Mother Elf with his own power, he put Sigma down once and for all. He also managed to dodge all sorts of Lasers like Zero Space 1 Lasers beams and Optic Sunflower's Lasers, he also defeated Lumine too who created a Pocked Dimension containing a Sun, which Lumine destroyed it with Paradise Lost and lastly he went on par with Zero two times. Boomstick: But X is not perfect. He is a pasifist to a fault, his weapons have limited energy and X is at a disadvantage when it comes to close range combat. But X's biggest weakness is Mega Man X7.(ugh.) Wiz: Agreed. But overall X is a powerful Reploid who has earned his title as one of the world's best Maverick Hunters. X: As long as there's hope, we can change the future! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing X's bio and open for MegaMan.EXE's bio) ''MegaMan.EXE Transports In (Majora Moon) ''Wiz: In the year 20XX, two twins were born. Lan and Hub Hikari. Boomstick: Sadly for young Hub, he died due to a heart virus. But good for him, his father happened to be a world class scientist. Man, I wish I knew my dad. Seriously there are so many cool dads out there. Wiz: Thank's to his father's genius, his soul was saved and was merged with a personal assistant program, creating the ultimate Navi program.....MegaMan.EXE. Boomstick: Wait a second, you mean HE'S a Navi. Why would his dad want to save him?! Annoying thing who can only say "Hey Listen". Wiz: What? Oh! No nononono. Navi is short for Net Navi, a sort of program that acts as a digital assistant and often friend for their human companion. In the case of Hub, his operator is none other than his twin brother, Lan. Though it wasn't until many adventures did the duo learn of the truth. Boomstick: Wait....are you my brother? Wiz: God I hope not. Boomstick: HEY! Wiz: For the duo they would so find themselves in serious trouble, as WWW, or World Three began to attack. Boomstick: Yeah, WIly's plan to control the web was a pretty good one. After all, ALL machines are controled by the web. Hck, fucking GAS TANKS can be hijacked to expload. Wiz: That's right. All machines and electronic devices are all connected by a singular mainframe, devided into many sub networks. Wily's viruses and evil Navis were sure to set the world into chaos. Boomstick: But luckily Megaman and Lan were on the case. Wiz: As a Net Navi, Mega Man is capable of using all sorts of Battle Chips. Boomstick: Swords, Guns, Bombs, etc. He can even heal with them! Wiz: But thank's to Hub's soul, Mega Man is capable of a special program that other navis can't recreate. The Double Soul technique. Boomstick: With Double Soul he can fuse with other Navis and gain their powers. Wiz: Merging with Roll.EXE allows him to heal, while merging with Gutsman.EXE enhances his strength. Boomstick: Number Soul allows him intense intellectual powers, and the various elemental Navis allow their elemental abilities to be merged into Mega Man. Wiz: But his best soul is his "Proto Soul". By merging with his rival, ProtoMan.EXE, MegaMan is capable of doubling all his abilities, adding all of ProtoMan's abilities to his own. '' 'Boomstick: Seriously, as if he was not deadly enough.' ''Wiz: Overall, Megaman EXE has a grand total of 22 Double Soul forms. Boomstick: But who needs to fuse with another Navi when Mega Man. EXE can litteraly summon them to assist him! No seriously, he can summon any Navi he wants so long as Lan has access to the Battle Chip of the Navi. Wiz: He can also use their powers throgh the Cross System as well. But they are often not needed as MegaMan.EXE is capable of coming to the real world by 'merging' with Lan. Boomstick: Why he would need or want to is beyond me, since he's litteraly a god in the cyber world, thanks to his Style Change. Heck, he once repaired the destroyed web by himself, thanks to Bug Style! Sure this killed him, but hey, he got better so no big deal? Wiz: We know from various events the web spans the entire universe in the Battle Network series, which means to have repaired it, MegaMan.EXE had to essentially set off a big bang. Not only that but he survived it's destruction long enough to repair it. This means MegaMan.EXE is fully capable of not only crerating but also resisting big bang-level explosions to some extent. Boomstick: But in the real world merged with Lan he is much weaker. Wiz: Though, in the cyber world he could theoriticly hack into any machine and shut them down from the inside. In fact, MegaMan.EXE blocked off all the roads for a bus, in only a matter of seconds. Considering this took him going though mazes just to shut them off, it stands to reason he is faster than light. Boomstick: Too bad he's not invincible. He's been deleted twice, once by PharoahMan.EXE and once by the Alpha Program. Not only that, there is also the "Dark Chip" a Battle Chip that can be installed into a Navi for a serious power up, but costs them their personality, turning them into a dark evil version of themself. Kind of like me, when I don't have a beer in two hours. Wiz: But MegaMan.EXE is no doubt a serious powerhouse. Lan Hikari: Jack in! MegaMan.EXE, Transmit! Lan transports MegaMan.EXE into the Cyber World. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing MegaMan.EXE's bio and open for Mega Man Volnutt's bio) ''Mega Man Volnutt Dashes In (Raiando) ''Wiz: Before he was Mega Man Volnutt, a long ago he was formerly known as Mega Man Trigger as he was the Primary Function of Purifief Unit. Boomstick: And he was living on a synthetic planet called Elysium, a place that housed the Master System. Wiz: He was also The Master's assistant, Mega Man Trigger's mission was to emilimate any Irregulars that threaten the Master System. Boomstick: The Master System is pretty much a thing that was used to watch the Carbons, who are basically like humans but are Artifically created. One day Master and Trigger decided to travel in Terra to compare his life with the Carbons. Wiz: While The Master lived for over 3.000 years, The Carbons were happy with their life despite with their hard life. The Master gave Trigger a last request to completly destroy the Master System to make things right, but before doing so, The Master gave Mega Man his genetic code sample to protect him. Boomstick: And so Mega Man Volnutt went and shut down the Master System, completly ending Master's life who was tired of living for eternity. Wiz: And after that, Trigger was confronted by a woman named Sera who though he was opposing against The Master, they both fough against each other and had severe injuries on both sides. Mega Man Trigger's hardware got a "Reset", which means he has lost all of the previous memories. However Mega Man Trigger transferred his Essential data files to a Carbon Monkey named Data, to make sure his memories don't get fully wiped out and securing The Master's genetic code. Boomstick: After all of these things. Mega Man Trigger and Data got sealed away inside a ruin in Nino Islands while Sera got sealed away in Forbidden Island all by Yuna. Wiz: Several years later, Barrell was discovering around the Nino Island without Guildmaster's permission, as he was searching around he found a Diamond-shaped object, Barrell pressed it and ended up awakening Trigger and Data. Boomstick: So Barrell took them towards his Granddaugher Roll Caskett, Barrell ended up naming this Blue Bomber after his favorite video game character: Mega Man Volnutt...wait what? How does any of this make sense when he already has Mega Man in his name? Wiz: He was probably not aware of his former name, but anyhow Mega Man Volnutt has joined with the Casketts. Volnutt is equipped with all sorts of weapons, starting with his default Mega Buster, he can upgrade his Buster to shoot faster Pellets and larger Pellets. Mega Man Volnutt also got bunch of armor upgrades that increase his defence and speed, such as his trusty Helmet and leg parts, in which he can Spring Jump and Skate Around. Boomstick: Now about his weaponry, unlike the rest of the Mega Men who destroy the Boss and get a new weapon, instead Volnutt finds bunch of Scrap Metals and gives it to Roll to turn it into a new weapon. Wiz: Starting off with the Drill Arm, he can pierce through enemies and solid walls, it's very effective for point blank combat, with weapons like Ground Crawler, Splash Mine and Grand Grenade, he can throw bunch of explosives that blow things up. Boomstick: Aqua Splasher is basically a water cannon that is used to put out Fire, other than that it's useless as fuck. Now for other weapons he can shoot out a one powerful Energy Blast with Hyper Shell, with Spread Buster he can shoot multiple Energy Balls. Wiz: The Vaccumm Arm lets Mega Man suck up bunch of Collectibles in a blink of an eye, Machine Gun Arm can shoot out powerful Bullets, Reflector Arm shoots out bunch of Superballs, Hunter Seeker summons a Drone that shoots out Energy Beams and with Shield Arm he can create a barrier around to protect himself from Projectiles. Boomstick: That Shield was useless as heck, anyhow for the real weapons Volnutt got the Homing Missile in which he shoots out Onslaught of Missiles towards his opponents, the Crusher is a powerful Bomb that let's out a Huge Plasma Blast, the Blade Arm is a rainbow Lightsaber that is a modified Z-Saber and last but not least, Mega Man Volnutt got the Shining Laser as he shoots out a Huge Ass Laser that can be controlled at 360 degree. The best part is, it's a Modified X-Buster and it has Unlimited Ammo when fully upgraded! That is insane! Wiz: Mega Man Volnutt is powerful enough to take down Gigantic Robots many times as he has also fought against Tron Bonne many times before, Mega Man has also destroyed a Reaverbot that caused a thirty year long Storm and he can also dodge projectiles that can move at Flutter's speed as well as dodge Sound themed attacks. Boomstick: Mega Man Volnutt has also went up against Mega Man Juno, despite that guy having Mega Man on his name, he looks more like Sephiroth than a Mega Man, however the Blue Bomber managed to defeated him on both of his forms. Wiz: He also had a rematch with Sera too who was the girl that almost overpowered Volnutt. Boomstick: Despite Volnutt having powerful weaponries and defeating gigantic robots, he has his very own flaws as he's naive and cheery, as he only fights when neccesary, he's also currently Stuck in a moon with no one saving him and the worst part is...MEGA MAN LEGENDS 3 GOT CANCELLED! Wiz: Even if this Mega Man is light hearted, he still packs bunch of deadly weaponries. Mega Man Volnutt: I analyze every possibility, and i never give up, that's the way i live my life as a Digger. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Mega Man Volnutt's bio and open for Geo Stelar's bio) ''Geo Stelar Merges Up (Inkriel) ''Wiz: In the year 20XX, a young boy named Geo Stelar lost his father in a mysterious space accident. Boomstick: But in return, he got a sweet tech alien! Wiz: Omega-Xis is an extraterrestrial creature originally from the planet AM, eventually fleeing to the planet FM. Boomstick: So, he's a radio wave? Wiz: No, Omega is a creature made out of pure digital energy, so he can control technology by "possessing" it. Boomstick: Tech Ghost? Wiz: Close, but he is still "alive". Moving on from that, using his natural abilities, he can manipulate the energy source of the robots in his universe, EM waves. Boomstick: What? Wiz: EM waves? You've heard of Electromagnetic waves, right? Boomstick: That experiment that knocked out our power for a week? Yeah, you owe me for the beer that went bad because of that. Wiz: We'll discuss that later. But due to their strange make-up, EM beings can fuse with non EM entities, granting their abilities to that object or person. Boomstick: Fusion- HA!! It also grants a bunch of awesome powers, like elemental control! Wiz: Yes, among other things, he has the basic Mega Buster, an arm cannon that can be charged to increase it's power, but it's still just his basic weapon. Boomstick: He can also turn into badass mythical animals!!! Wiz: Geo, with the help of Omega, is able to transform into his incredibly powerful Star Break forms. Boomstick: He can Transform into the Fire Leo, weak to water attacks but strong against the Wood element. Wiz: The Fire Leo form exchanges the Mega Buster for a flamethrower attached to his arm, The Flame Burner. Boomstick: Doesn't that seem kind of redundant? Wiz: It is, but it doesn't matter because this suit gives him the ability to burn through highly durable EM creatures. Boomstick: And on top of that, he's got more transformations to deal with other enemies who are too strong for his base form! I want some of these! Wiz: I'm surprised you knew about that Boomstick. Boomstick: I don't always ignore everything non-alchohol related. Wiz: As my colleague was saying, Geo has access to two more Star Break forms, these being the Ice Pegasus and Green Dragon forms, with control over Water and Wood respectively. Boomstick: But if he wants to bring out the big guns, he can tap into the power of the ancient elemental tribes. Wiz: These tribes were named the Thunder Zerkers, Fire Saurians, and the Wood Ninja. Using his abilities, Geo can fuse these groups powers into any combination of elements. Boomstick: But if all else fails, he can just combine all of them for a short time into the Tribe King! Wiz: But when that runs out, he's got another power source to turn to, Noise. Boomstick: So he decides to sit there and cry like the child that he is? Wiz: No Boomstick. Noise is energy that disrupts all things thet run on electricity, and the thing is that Geo generates it naturally. This creates a shield against any forms of digital attack as well as any Physical attacks as contact allows the noise to spread. Boomstick: So it acts as a shield against his enemies? Wiz: Yes. Since all of his enemies are viruses and other mechanical beings, they are all weak to the Noise. Boomstick: But his forms are all well and good, but how much can he blow up? Wiz: Well, according to the end of his first game, he fought and won against a guy called Apollo Flame, someone who was capable of destroying our Solar System. Boomstick: Plus he's engaged in battles with people several star systems away. Wiz: That means that his projectiles move at thousands of times the speed of light. Other things that he's done speed-wise include travelling from Earth to Sagitterius-A in an incredibly short period of time, putting his speed at 2.7 billion times the speed of light. Boomstick: Plus he one-shot Sirius, someone who maintained a Black Hole that posed a threat to the entire Universe, thus showing him to be just as strong, if not stronger than anyone else in his world. Wiz: Though he has incredible power, he can lose it by having a large amount of conflict with Omega or falling unconscious. Boomstick: Not to mention his Pokemon weaknesses. Wiz: All in all, Geo is a formidable opponent, who despite his youth, is an incredible warrior who has succeeded against all odds. Geo Stelar:Wave Battle, Ride On!!! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Geo Stelar's bio and open for Pre-Fight) ''Pre-Fight'' Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set, we've run the Data through all possibilities. Boomstick: it's time for a Death Battle!!! Who are you rooting for? Mega Man X EXE Volnutt Geo Stelar Who do you think will win? The Blue Bomber The Maverick Hunter The Cyberspace Warrior The Purifier Unit The Starforce Warrior (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the Fight) ''Death Battle'' It was a Stormy Night at Wily's Castle, as it was raining outside as we hear lightning strikes, the scene zooms inside the Skull of the castle as it cuts to a Corridor, we hear constant clanking sounds coming from the distance and we see a Blue Figure pass by, it was a Robot in Blue as he has prepared his Arm Cannon on his Right Hand, it was the Super Fighting Robot: Mega Man. Mega Man was rushing through as he was jumping over spikes and shooting bunch of Metools ahead of him, blowing them up, then he sees a Door with "Dr.W" sign above it, Mega Man was getting close to it but a Sniper Joe drops in a guards the door as he pulls up his shield, Mega Man shot bunch of Pellets at him, but the Sniper Joe effortlessly blocks them away, Mega Man then starts to charge up his Mega Buster as he leaps towards the Sniper Joe, he got up close and personal and then... BOOM! The Blue Bomber blows up the Joe, then the Door rises up in front of Mega Man as he enters it, Mega Man was getting close to the end as he leaps up towards another Door, it opens up as Mega Man has entered into a Pitch Black room, the door closes behind him as the Blue Bomber starts to look around him, then...he heard a familiar laugh. ???: MUAHAHAHAHA! Mega Man: Dr.Wily I know it's you, show yourself! The Blue Bomber demands the Mad Doctor to show up, then he heard a sound of a Flying Saucer coming from above, when it came down, Dr.Wily opens up the lid and then he moved his Eyebrows up and down as he was taunting Mega Man. Dr. Wily: Are you ready for the Fight of your life. Mega Man: I won't let you go anywhere else, I will stop you Now! Dr. Wily: Actually i'm not gonna be the one to Fight you. Mega Man: Huh? Dr. Wily: Instead, I have brought some friends for you. The Mad Doctor then takes out a Remote Control, when he pressed a button, a Vortex appeared in front of Mega Man, the scene zooms inside the vortex as we see bunch of Vortexes appearing in parallel universes and sucking up bunch of other Mega Man in it, like the Maverick Hunter who was walking around Central Highway,the Network Warrior who was wandering the Cyber World, the Purifier Unit who was lying on the Moon with a sign next to him reading "Here lies Volnutt's hopes and dreams" And finally we see the StarForce Warrior travelling around the Space, they all get sucked inside the Vortex. The scene cuts back to the Wily's Castle as the Blue Bomber sees four individuals emerging out of the Vortex as it gets closed, those four people were X, Volnutt, EXE and Geo Stelar. Mega Man: What the? Who are these lookalikes? The four other Mega Men get off the ground. Mega Man Volnutt: Ugh...where am I? Am I on Terra now? Mega Man X: What am I doing here. Dr. Wily: Well well well, there is only one Real Mega Man between you five, whoever wins is the Real Mega Man, now Good luck! Muahahahaha! The Mad Doctor let's out one more laugher as he flees away, the five Mega Men now stand at the center and all have rises up their Arm Cannons and they pointed it in each other. Mega Man Volnutt: I'm not quite ready for this, but here goes nothing. All five Mega Men are prepared for the fight of their life as they all shot a Pellet at the center. Fight! Sketch-1550845116332.png|Emperor Dedede Sketch-1550857961272.png|Emperor Dedede V2 The Battle begins with Mega Men starting to shoot pellets at each other, Classic made the first move, charging a blast from his Mega Buster, firing it at Volnutt, who barely dodged it. Geo Stelar rushed towards EXE and X who both began to fire small uncharged pellets at him. Geo punched EXE in the face, pushing him back into X, who shoved EXE off of him, then firing a charge shot at Geo, who was blown back by the blast. Classic used the Hard Knuckle on Volnutt, he ends up Punching him and sending him flying into the wall of Wily Castle,the wall cracking under the pressure of the impact. Mega Man: Stay Down. I don't want to hurt you. Classic was then sent flying by Geo's body, knocking both of them into a pile on the ground. When They got up, they saw X and EXE trading blows with their Lightsabers. Classic quickly used the Metal Blades on Geo as he slashed him off of him. Geo got up and opened into a combo, smacking Classic in the face and then right into gut before sending him flying into the same wall as Volnutt who just got out of the wall. Volnutt equipps with the Drill Arm and tried to hit Mega Man with it, but Mega Man avoids it as he ends up drilling through the wall. Volnutt looks back just in time to see Classic using the Break Dash into his face as Volnutt and Classic fell out of the Castle. Volnutt: Whhhhyyyy meeeeee????? KO! ''Results'' ''Trivia'' *The Connection of this battle is simply they're different incarnations of Mega Man. *This is Raiando's first Battle Royale. *This is Raiando's first battle to feature a returning combatant, which is X from Mega Man X VS Emerl *This is Raiando's largest collaboration so far. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Capcom Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Tonipelimies Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Raiando Category:Necromercer Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Majora Moon Category:Inkriel's Death Battles